


The "little" things matter

by Night_of_rise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is a tiny bean, i made him him act like a kid, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_of_rise/pseuds/Night_of_rise
Summary: After the Eternatus incident, no news has been reported Leon's condition after being knocked out. He returned to Postwick to be taken care of by his mother but little did he know, he would find himself in a rather "tiny" situation
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The "little" things matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so bare with me if the writing is really bad.

It’s been a few days days ever since Eternatus brought the Darkest day back to the Galar region. Everything had returned to its normal state with Chairman Rose turning himself in, after Eternatus was captured. The champion cup was still postponed as there was no news as to what has happened to our beloved champion. Leon was discharged from the hospital shortly after he woke up from his coma and was brought back to Postwick where his mother continued to care for him, but he hasn’t been heard since. The day after Leon came back home, Josie a young trainer who was endorsed by Leon himself, decided it would be a good idea to go pay a visit to the champion to see how he was doing. She shared a strong relationship with Leon ever since he gave her a starter back home.

Postwick and Wedgehurst were quieter than usual. Everyone was worried about Leon's condition since they never saw him leaving the house, rumors were going around that his condition must've been very serious that he may not be able to return back to Wyndon.

Josie walked down the path leading up the Hop's house, she hasn't visited Hop ever since Lee came back as she didn't want to disturb the family. She walked over to the front door and knocked on it to not be rude and opened the door slowly.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She called out

Leon's mother was in the kitchen cooking up some dinner for the family, Hop was in the living room playing with Purrloin on the floor, he turned towards the front door and smiled at Josie when he saw it was her.

"Hey mate, glad to see you again. Got enough rest?" Hop asked

"Barely, I couldn't sleep these past few nights. I was so worried for Lee, how's he doing?" 

Leon's mother heard the commotion and stepped into our conversation "He's doing just fine dear, although, he hasn't been speaking to us as much lately... But perhaps talking to you might help him."

"You think so? .... In that case, would it be alright if i went up to see him?" She asked politely

His mother smiled and gave Josie a nod. "Of course dear, just go on right upstairs to see him"

Josie bowed and thanked her, she took her shoes off and headed straight upstairs. It's been awhile since she last visited the house, but nothing has really changed. Seeing all these pictures of Leon and Hop hung up on the wall brought a smile to her face, but soon lead to a frown. In the end, Leon really tried to protect both her and Hop in the end... But all he ended up doing was hurting himself.... Walking further up the stairs, Josie saw pictures of Leon winning the champion cup, he was so small back then, he looked like Hop.

She stopped in her steps and placed her hand on the the photo showing young Leon doing his Charizard pose for the first time. "I hope you're okay Lee..."

She made her way to Lee's bedroom, she bit her lips, she hasn't seen Leon ever since he failed to capture Eternatus and wasn't able to see him at the hospital since only family were allowed to visit him. She slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Lee? It's me, Josie, can i come in?" She called him out: there was no response. She knocked again, still nothing. The door was unlocked though, it was rude to walk into someone's room without their permission, but Lee trusted her. She slowly opened the door and took a peak inside. "Lee? Are you in here?" 

Nobody was here, his room was nice and tidy as if nobody had been here in awhile, although the sheets were all wrinkled up and Leon's cape was hung up on the wall, with his snapback was sitting on his bed.

"He shouldn't be that far, maybe he's in the bathroom" She thought to herself, she gazed around the room and took a look at his snapback collection when she suddenly heard some shuffling. Josie looked behind her to see what was making that sound but nothing looked suspicious. "Lee? Is that you?" She called out, nothing. She walked out into the hallways to see if Leon was out there but he was still nowhere to be found. She turned back in the bedroom and noticed Leon's snapback was moving ever so slightly. Fear started to grow the moment she saw the hat move. She heard a little voice coming from underneath but she was too scared to go and investigate underneath. The hat moved closer to the edge of the bed and Josie rushed to climb up on top of Leon's desk chair.

The hat fell on the floor and a tiny little "Oof-!" came from it. Josie's fear faded but her curiosity grew even stronger, she got off the chair and grabbed a pen from the desk. She slowly walked closer and closer to the hat that was now on the floor, she knelt down in front of it and gently poked it with the pen as to not hurt what ever was underneath. "Is someone stuck under there?" She asked while still poking the hat.

The hat shuffled some more and suddenly stopped, Josie slowly lifted her hand to lift the hat up but it started moving again. Little feet poked out from underneath; Josie grew more concerned, she lifted the hat up a little but that spooked the little creature and it crawled back underneath the hat. Josie grew impatient and turned the hat over to see what it was and her eyes widened from what she saw.

...

"L-Lee...?" She stuttered in her words. This couldn't be Leon, this little guy was way too small to be him, he was only about 4 inches tall that he could probably fit in the palm of her hand. But he looked just like Leon, it looks almost like those little figurines of him that you can find in the shops. Josie reached her hand out to grab the little guy but it got spooked again and ran underneath the bed. Josie quickly got up and ran into the hallway.

"Hop!! Get up here!! Quick!!" She shouted.

Hop and his mother rushed upstairs after hearing Josie's scream. "What happened?! Are you alright?!" Hop asked in a panic

"It-It's Lee, i don't know what happened to him. H-He shrunk..." Josie continued to stutter in her words

"What do you mean by "shrunk" dear?" Their mother asked in a gentle tone, putting her hand on Josie's shoulder to calm her down.

"He's small now...." Trying her best to catch her breath again. Hop gripped on her shoulder, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Jo, calm down, it's alright. Now, what do you mean by him being small?" He asked

she guided them inside Lee's room, their mother soon got worried when her son was nowhere to be found. Josie pointed down to underneath the bed "he's under here..." Hop crouched down and looked underneath where he saw his older brother hiding in the corner, shaking in fear from the amount of people in the room. Hop held out his hand to see if his brother would recognize him; he wouldn't budge.

Hop scratched his head in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense, he was normal just this morning." He stood up and started to pace around the room thinking. "Mum, did you give him anything different recently?"

His mother shook her head " I gave him the same breakfast as you this morning Hop, it can't be my cooking that made him small" Hop tapped his foot impatiently on the floor "Well there has to be something that made him like this, he couldn't have just became small from nothing now."

Josie raised her hand. "How about asking Sonia about it? I'm sure she'll know what caused this." Hop stopped in his movements. "Of course! Why haven't i thought of that in the first place! I'm going to go give her a call!" Hop ran out of the room. Josie looked back under the bed to make sure the little guy hasn't moved from it's spot. "There has to be a way to get him out from under there."

"Oh, perhaps my cooking will make him come out of his little hiding spot, stay here, i'll go and prepare his favorite meal" Their mother stood and walked out of the room. Josie thought for a quick second "Um... I don't think that will work ma'am..."

...

Josie laid down on her stomach looking at the little guy underneath Leon's bed. "I suppose you don't remember me, don't you?" She asked him

The little guy remained quiet: he shook his head ever so slightly. Josie sighed as she continued to look at him with a gentle look. "I'm not gonna hurt you, you don't have to be scared of me." The little guy stopped shaking and looked at her, he stayed curled up in a little ball.

"I want you to trust me, do i have to give you something so you won't be scared of me?" she asked him in a soft tone. He gave a little nod to her, she sat up and wondered to herself. "Wonder what i could give him to gain his trust." She looked around the room: she looked in his closet, dresser and his desk, but everything she could find was way too big for him. She decided to go look in Hop's room. "I suppose Hop wouldn't mind if i looked around his room" she thought to herself.

Hop's room was filled with every single one of Leon's merchandises, from figures, clothing to even home appliances, he had it all. "A real number 1 fan..." she mumbled out. Josie looked over at the dresser where she noticed a doll of Leon himself; it was different compared to all the figures she saw in the shops back in Wyndon and Motostoke, this one looked one of a kind, much like if it was made just for hop. She glanced over to the snapback, it seemed small enough for Leon's current size. "I'll give it back once he's back to normal, hope you don't mind me taking it for now sir." She chuckled as she picked up the little snapback from the doll and walked back to Lee's room. She crouched down and checked again really quickly to make sure he was still there; he was.

"I got something for you buddy. I think you'll like this" She said as she took out the little snapback and brought into the little guy's view. "I can put it on for you, but only if you come out of your little hiding spot, alright?" She waited patiently for him to come out, she never thought she would have to gain Leon's trust a second time. The little guy poked his head out from under the bed and looked up at Josie, his knees shook still, seeing how big she was compared to him, "do you trust me enough to put this on you? I promise I won't do you any harm, alright?"

The little guy nodded his head slowly at her promise, he climbed up on top of Josie's leg and sat down so she can put the snapback on. She smiled. "Now, hold still"

The little guy shut his eyes tightly as Josie delicately placed the hat on his little head, she proceeded to look through her bag for a little mirror so he could see his reflection. "There, all done, open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and they widened after seeing himself in the mirror, Josie saw the little smile appearing on his face and couldn't help but to smile herself. "Do you like it? It's the perfect size for you isn't it?" He smiled some more and nodded happily, Josie chuckled seeing how happy he was. "Do you trust me enough now? She asked him, the little guy stood up and grabbed Josie's finger with his tiny hands; hugging it tightly. Josie's eye widened seeing his reaction to her question. "I'll take that as a yes then" he looked up at her; he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something to her. "What's that? I didn't understand" She leaned in closer so she could hear him better; her eyes widened from his words.

....

"Mommy?"

....


End file.
